


Make Me Feel Alive and Shatter Me

by ficsofthecavern



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Chasing, Established Relationship, Hunting dynamic, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Power Bottom Will Graham, Scent Marking, Scratching, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofthecavern/pseuds/ficsofthecavern
Summary: Will has seen first hand what Hannibal is like when he hunts. He’s quiet as an owl, patient as a spider in his web, and as quick as a viper’s strike. He knows if he ever utters their safe word through this Hannibal will stop immediately, no matter how deep into his beast he gets, but there’s still the off chance that he won’t snap out of it. And maybe that’s what excites Will the most. How much would it take for Hannibal to be completely immersed in his instincts, to where nothing mattered except to catch, scruff, and mate?_____A story in which Omega!Will asks his mate to 'hunt' him through the woods and claim him
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 477





	Make Me Feel Alive and Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).



> If you don't follow HigherMagic on twitter you TOTALLY SHOULD!!!! One of her drabbles inspired this and she wanted it on her desk by Friday, and to quote a certain doctor, "I always keep my promises." ;)

The fireplace in Hannibal’s study keeps a steady flame in the mouth of its jaws, casting flickering orange hues and purple shadows over the room. The only other source of light is the lamp on Hannibal’s desk, which is gazing down onto his opened sketchbook. Hannibal drags his pencil across the vellum as he sketches, enjoying the atmosphere and the sounds of the flames crackling.

He glances up at Will, ever his muse, whose sitting slouched back into the couch. He’s looking away, elbow on the armrest and his chin is resting in his hand. His eyes are distant and dark in the low lighting, but the yellow of the flames brings out a glimmer of the Omega Gold. He’s looking at Winston who is asleep in his very expensive dog bed, and Will’s leg is restless. The whiskey in his free hand remains untouched, the ice clinking together in the glass.

Hannibal sets his pencil down with a soft sigh and straightens in his seat. He can tell Will is mulling something over, has been for a while now and he can't soothe his mate if he doesn’t know what’s amiss. 

“Darling, is there something on your mind?”

Will’s head tilts towards the sound of his mate’s voice, exposing more of his neck on instinct. He lowers his hand from his face and straightens, looking over at Hannibal’s direction but doesn't meet his eyes. “Been thinking about you,” he replies and lifts his forgotten glass of whisky, enjoying the warm burn as it travels down his throat. “Been thinking how you look when you hunt.” 

Hannibal blinks and stands from his desk to join Will on the couch. Will’s eyes follow him, watching as he straightens his waistcoat before taking a seat next to him. Hannibal’s scent drifts over as he disturbs the air next to him, fresh raspberries atop warm maple syrup. It coats Will's mouth and he has to swallow the saliva that pools into his cheek. 

Hannibal settles and he wraps his arm behind Will on the couch, his hand resting close to the nape of his neck. “I’m flattered,” Hannibal purrs and Will chuckles. He leans forward to put his glass on the coffee table before he settles back against Hannibal's side.

“My heat is coming soon,” Will says and Hannibal tilts his head in question. He already knows this, as it has been three months since Will’s last heat, and Hannibal has been noticing the difference in Will’s scent. He started the task of canceling his appointments in preparation just this week.

“Yes,” Hannibal says, “It should only be a few days now. I’ve already branched out to colleagues about taking my appointments.” Will smiles and Hannibal can hear his soft purr, pleased that his Alpha was already preparing to take good care of him.

Will places his hand on Hannibal’s thigh and Hannibal moves his fingers into the soft curls on Will’s head. Hannibal then leans over, pressing his nose to Will’s hairline and takes in his scent. Lemons and fresh rainfall fill his head with a subtle aftertaste of dark honey, a tease for Will’s oncoming heat. 

Will turns his head to nuzzle his cheek against Hannibal’s and he squeezes his thigh. “I want to do something different this time, and soon, before we can’t,” he says, voice quiet. Curiosity peaks and Hannibal stops purring, pulling back so he can look at his mate directly. His fingers still scratch at the base of Will’s skull, keeping him calm and open. 

“Anything, darling. What did you have in mind?” 

Will bites his bottom lip, kneading at his skin before he looks up into Hannibal’s dark eyes. He pushes Hannibal’s hand away after a long moment and shifts, climbing up into Hannibal’s lap. He straddles him and Hannibal adjusts, settling his hands on Will’s hips. “I was thinking,” Will says as he moves his hands up Hannibal’s chest, to his neck and back down, spreading the oils from his fingertips to replace the blanket of scents from Hannibal’s day, “that we play a game.” 

Hannibal starts to purr again as Will scent marks him. He pushes back when Will nuzzles their foreheads together. “I’m listening, darling,” he growls, enticed by Will’s scent getting excited. 

“I want you to chase me,” Will says and starts to roll his hips, grinding down into Hannibal’s lap. He can feel the man shiver beneath him, his hands tightening on Will’s hips. “We can use the woods in Wolf Trap.”

When Will moved in with Hannibal he kept the land and his house, not wanting to go through the hassle of selling it. He still visits the stream to fish, and the house bodes well for storage space. There’s even a few bodies scattered around the woods, but Will doesn’t know where they are. Hannibal always takes that job and Will doesn’t need to know where the pigs end up after they’re done with them. 

“Hunt me through the woods, Hannibal,” Will continues, his hands moving up to brush back Hannibal’s hair. “Let the fallen sticks and stones scrape my knees as you take what’s yours.” Will’s expression turns dark then and he smirks, his cheek dimpling on one side as he adds, “If you can catch me.” 

Hannibal snarls, eyes flashing red and his hand snaps up to Will’s neck, squeezing his nape and making Will gasp. He goes lax in Hannibal’s hold as a rush of hormones drips cold down his spine, telling him to be pliant for his Alpha. His cock twitches against his jeans, not being able to look away from the deep red of Hannibal’s eyes. In the low light of the room, the color looks like blood in the moonlight, almost black, and he shivers as Hannibal takes up the role of grinding their hips together. 

Will lets out a breath when Hannibal releases his neck and he closes the distance between them to crash their lips together. Will can feel Hannibal’s erection between the layers of their clothing, thick and long, and his scent turns spicy. Red pepper flakes mixing with flour. 

Hannibal nips at Will’s lip and Will lets him in, their tongues fighting for dominance. Will moans when he feels the sharp pricks of Hannibal’s fangs, pulling back only when his lungs need a breath. A heavy heat settles in his hips and he feels his boxers dampen with a small wave of his slick. Hannibal’s nostrils flare, smelling it, and he moves his hands from Will’s hips to undo his jeans. Will lifts so his clothes can slip off of him, and he lets the bundle hang on his ankle, not caring to toss them off as he settles back into Hannibal’s lap. He throws his shirt away before reaching down to undo Hannibal’s slacks.

Will slips his hand inside the slit of Hannibal’s briefs, grabbing the warmth of his shaft and Hannibal lets out a soft gasp when Will brings him out into the colder air. Will licks his lips, mouth flooding with saliva as he strokes his hand down, pulling on the extra layer of his skin until Hannibal’s cock head emerges, flushed a deep red, and shining with pre-cum. 

Hannibal leans up and nips at Will’s jaw, hands soothing as he explores his bare skin, moving over the strength of his thighs to the edge of his hips and the curve of his back. Will melts under Hannibal's attention. His head tilts back to expose more of his neck and Hannibal devours him, growling as he sinks his teeth into his skin.

Will groans, shivering as he covers the back of Hannibal’s hand with his own, feeling the thick veins against his calluses. He slides Hannibal’s hand lower until they reach his wet thigh and Hannibal slips his fingers between him. Will doesn’t need to stretch much, being so close to his heat, and once his body has succumbed to it stretching won't be an issue at all. 

Hannibal pulls his fangs from Will’s skin and licks over the darkening bruise. Will moans against him, bearing down onto his fingers when he slips two digits into his wet heat. 

“Think about it,” Will breathes, nuzzling into the crook of Hannibal’s neck as he stretches him loose. He moves his hands to grip Hannibal’s shoulders for support. “The thrill of the chase. The hunt.” Will’s hips twitch when Hannibal finds his prostate. He moans, the tip of Hannibal’s finger rubbing over the bundle of nerves. 

“You already had me at ‘chase,’ darling,” Hannibal purrs into Will’s ear, giving his lobe a quick nip. Will shivers, hand feeling weak as he moves to push at Hannibal’s hand to stop fingering him. Hannibal pulls out and holds onto the base of his cock to keep steady. He can already feel the growth of his knot. 

Will lifts, glancing down to make sure he’s in the right position before he sinks onto Hannibal’s cock with a moan, bottoming out in one smooth descent. Hannibal lets out a breath through his nose as Will’s wet heat engulfs him. He growls low and runs his hands up and down Will’s back. “You’re breathtaking, Will,” he says in that baritone voice. It runs over Will’s skin as if he was breathing fire and Will blushes, the red rising against his skin. Hannibal takes in his scent, smelling the iron in his blood and the heat of his arousal. 

Will lifts and falls, setting a brutal and fast pace, leaving them both panting. With Will’s back to the fire, his skin shines with sweat, and Hannibal’s clothes darken, his thin hair sticking to his forehead. Will ignores himself, for the most part, watching the twitches of Hannibal’s eyes and the way his cock jerks inside him. When he feels that first warning, the slight building of Hannibal’s knot tugging against his rim, he pulls up quickly. 

Hannibal gasps, his nails digging into Will’s hips as Will jerks him, other hand gripping onto his base which forces his knot to stay down. He's still able to cum but Will has robbed Hannibal of his right to knot his mate.

Will bites his lip as he watches Hannibal spill over his hand and onto his clothing; it’s always satisfying dirtying Hannibal’s expensive materials.

Will lifts his hand, licking his palm clean and he moans as Hannibal’s seed coats his taste buds. Hannibal growls beneath him, feeling a mixture of bliss and frustrating and says, “You’re a cruel boy.”

Will grins with a satisfied smirk and ruts down against his softening cock and into the mess of his cum. Hannibal presses his nose against Will’s neck, licking against his scent gland and isn’t frustrated for long as he drowns in the scent of his happy Omega.

The roughness of Hannibal’s clothing makes Will shiver, and when his Alpha bites savagely into him it’s enough to send him over the edge with a cry, adding to the mess. Hannibal draws blood this time, purring as he licks over the wound, and Will nuzzles into his damp hair.

“If you didn’t want me to knot you, I wouldn’t have,” Hannibal says as he pulls back to look at Will. His lips and teeth stained red with his blood and Will smiles brightly. He leans forward and kisses him, sharing the taste of one another through blood and cum.

“I know,” Will murmurs against his lips, purring. This is why, in the next few days, he's sweet when he asks Hannibal not to knot him, claiming pre-heat jitters. Will is a good fisherman and knows exactly which lure to cast out to catch even the feistiest of fish.

The weekend comes along and it’s not a moment too soon. Hannibal's eyes have held a steady red since Will has kept the Alpha from knotting him, and it’s been especially hard for Hannibal with the hormones of Will’s up and coming heat hovering in the air between them. Will can all but feel the beast inside Hannibal itching to break through his skin and the excitement has been building since they had sex on the couch. Will's curiosity is a beast of its own, wanting to know what it's like to be on the receiving end of Hannibal as he’s set free.

They pack a bag for the event as staying the night is a possibility, depending on how long and far it goes. Hannibal prepares some meals, packs water bottles, a medkit, and some extra clothing for them both before they take the drive to Wolf Trap in the early morning.

Alana had agreed to check on the dogs and feed them if their car wasn’t in the driveway that night. Will isn’t too worried about them anyway. The dogs have access to the backyard, and shelter in the large kennel that Hannibal had specially built for them. It’s even heated if it gets too cold. 

It’s a fresh September day, a blanket of soft grey clouds covers the sun and there’s a chill in the morning air as the northern hemisphere prepares for Autumn. Will stands on the porch of his house, staring out into the wood line and imagining different ways this all could go. 

Will has seen first hand what Hannibal is like when he hunts. He’s quiet as an owl, patient as a spider in his web, and as quick as a viper’s strike. He knows if he ever utters their safe word through this Hannibal will stop immediately, no matter how deep into his beast he gets, but there’s still the off chance that he won’t snap out of it. And maybe that’s what excites Will the most. How much would it take for Hannibal to be completely immersed in his instincts, to where nothing mattered except to catch, scruff, and mate?

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back 

The hair on Will’s neck stands on end when the hunter steps up next to him, and Will glances at him out of the corner of his eye. They’re both wearing simple clothing, ones they will not miss. Will is in one of his white t-shirts and grey sweatpants, Hannibal the same except he’s matching in black. 

“I’ll give you a minute head start, Will,” Hannibal says and Will looks up at him. Hannibal’s eyes are to the trees, the color blood-red, and his expression is cold. Calculating.

Will swallows hard. 

“No farewells?” Will asks in jest and tries to smile, but his voice betrays him as it cracks, and when Hannibal glares he immediately backs off. Hannibal looks furious, muscles tense, and ready to leap. He’s slipped into this headspace easily and a cold sweat rushes down Will’s back, the Omega part of his brain cowering under the blood-red stare of the Alpha. 

The freezing quiver that ripples through his nerves is electrifying, and Will knows he’s the one who created the beast in front of him.

This is his design. 

“The minute has already started, Will,” Hannibal growls, smiling with a show of his fangs and Will can’t move for a solid moment before something flips in his brain. Fight or flight is a primal instinct, one that everyone has in varying degrees, and Omegas are hard-wired to flee unwanted advances. 

Will steps off the porch and _runs_

He leaps over a bush in his way as he crosses the wood line, lower branches of the trees grazing him in the face and arms but he could care less, not even noticing the slight sting of their scratches. He continues forward for a few more feet before he dares a glance back. Hannibal is still standing in place on the porch, arms at his side, still as a statue.

When Will dares to turn around again the house is only a white shape through the mess of trees, and Hannibal is no longer there. Vanished from the porch as if he had merged with the soil under Will’s feet, waiting for the right moment to reach up and grab him by the ankle. 

Will tries not to think about that. Hannibal isn’t a monster from some horror movie, but he could very well come close to it. Didn’t Freddie mention she had deals for a Chesapeake Ripper movie at one point? 

Will shakes his head and lets out a shuddering breath, taking a moment to breathe before he continues deeper into the woods. His morning runs have helped his stamina and he’s able to keep a steady pace as he takes a zig-zagging path between the trees. He even backtracks once to try and confuse which way he had gone.

The scents of the forest are all he can smell. The soil is rich with minerals, the bark rough and dry, and a paper-like smell clings to the foliage. Occasionally Will reaches up and runs his hands along low hanging branches, leaving his scent on the leaves for his beast to follow like a trail of sweet M&M’s. 

Will’s pace is at a steady jog now, focusing only on putting one foot in front of the other. He’s not sure how long it’s been since he started running, and he starts to snap his head towards every creek and crack the forest makes that’s not his own. He hasn’t seen or sensed Hannibal since the morning, but he can feel his presence as if he’s using the trees to watch him.

It’s unnerving, not knowing where he’ll come out from, and exhilarating all the same. 

Will is panting now, his clothing stick to him like a second skin, and his muscles are hot from the exertion. He's been running for god knows how long. He feels feverish, and sweat is dripping from the curls on his head. The muscles in his legs are burning, and there’s a continuous buzzing sound in his head that’s telling him to _k_ _eep running_. He takes a look around to get his bearings, slowing his pace to catch some breath and he realizes he’s close to the stream when he walks by one of his markers he had placed years ago. A blue arrow points the way.

Looking up through the canopy he sighs at what he sees. He can’t tell how much time has passed with the cloudy sky. He’s not sure what would happen if Hannibal never caught up with him. A dumb thought, since Will knows it's inevitable. Hannibal is smart. A very persistent hunter, and if it takes hours for Will to slow down enough for him to catch then that’s exactly what he’ll do. He’ll watch from afar, like a panther high in the trees as it waits for the deer to walk by, unaware of the dangers above.

Will huffs and looks into the tree above him, but only sees a squirrel munching on seeds. 

The gentle rush of water rolling over rocks grabs his attention. He heads towards the sound of the stream like a fish that’s been out of the water for far too long. He knows it’s a bad move, god he knows, but he can’t help it as the stream sings to him like a siren calling him home. The sound of the rushing water gets louder as he emerges from the trees and the surface glitters like diamonds.

He glances around before he finds himself kneeling at the river’s edge, cupping the cold water into his palms and splashing it onto his heated face. The water is refreshing on his skin and he lets out a pleased sigh, relaxing enough where he almost misses the large shadow moving out of the corner of his eye.

Will freezes in place, heart in his throat and he tries to calm himself to be able to listen past the rush of the water. The flush he had felt from running has all but drained from his skin, and he can’t help but laugh at himself. He feels like a sweet young buck who felt safe enough to steal a drink from the stream. 

Beads of water drip down his face and the wind shifts. It forces Will’s scent into the trees, and that’s when his ears pick up a low growl. Will whines in response and looks between the trees, trying to find where it came from but the continuous running of the water behind him drowns it out. 

Will stands straight and that’s when he sees the beast emerge from behind a large tree towards his left. Hannibal’s sandy hair is windswept. His bangs hang down over his forehead, almost covering his eyes and his lips are open, but whether he was panting or scenting Will couldn’t tell.

Will shivers and his sweatpants feel suddenly wet. He’s not sure if it’s sweat or slick that makes the fabric stick to his thighs. 

Pebbles fly from under Will’s sneaker as he pushes himself from the shore and sprints away. Hannibal is only a few strides off and Will knows he has the advantage. He can feel Hannibal gaining on him with each light thud of his shoes. The hairs on the back of Will’s neck stand on end as the shadow grows near. 

Will lets out a wail when Hannibal’s arms wrap around his waist. He growls and kicks wildly in the hold as Hannibal lifts him, and yelps when he’s thrown. Will lands on his shoulder and skids into the ground with a grunt. 

“ _Stay_ ,” Hannibal commands, and Will whines, conflicted. He wants to obey his Alpha, but there’s also a monster at his back and he needs to keep running. 

Will is shaking as he digs his nails into the dirt. He tries to crawl away, but Hannibal doesn’t let him get far. He grabs Will’s hair and forces his head down to expose the back of his neck.

A rush of pain and pleasure whites out Will’s vision when Hannibal sinks his teeth into his neck, just shy of their bonding mark. He doesn’t even realize he’s screaming until his vision clears. He pants heavily, and there’s blood dripping down his neck, gathering with his sweat. 

He still tries to struggle, regardless of having been caught. Hannibal is still pushing his head into the ground and It smells of dead leaves. He elbows Hannibal in the chest which earns him a snarl. The hand in his hair leaves only to grab tightly onto the back of his neck. 

Will’s growl is weak, and his body is forcing itself to be still under his mate’s hand. Hannibal grabs the collar of Will’s shirt and tugs, tearing the seams to expose more skin. His teeth have only had a taste of Will’s blood and they itch for more. He doesn’t hesitate to give him another mark. 

Hannibal’s growl is a threatening rumble and Will gasps when his sweat pants are wrenched down. At some point, Hannibal had exposed himself, and he ruts into the dip of Will’s lower back. His cock is hard and Will can already feel the swell of his knot. He bites his lip hard enough to bleed and a rush of slick drips down his thighs. In denying Hannibal to knot him, Will has also denied himself the pleasure of it. He whines, high and loud. His body craves his mate like a starved dog. He needs Hannibal’s violence as much and his benevolence. He needs Hannibal to fill him and he hasn’t felt this empty in ages. 

Hannibal’s teeth loosen as he sucks in a breath, taking in the scent of his mate’s slick. Will’s legs tremble and he wants to lift himself to present to him, but Hannibal’s pressure on his back is a weight he can’t buck off. Hannibal’s nails dig into his neck to keep him still and Will screams into the earth as Hannibal penetrates him.

It feels like a hot iron is branding his insides, rearranging his guts as Hannibal sets a brutal pace. He’s using Will as a means to an end, a place he can stow his seed. Small stones scrape against his exposed skin, adding to the overall burn and Will feels high as he’s filled. It doesn’t take long for the familiar tug of Hannibal’s knot against his rim.

Will reaches back, finding Hannibal’s thigh and curls his fingers in, leaving bloody red lines. Hannibal snarls and slams into him hard, knot catching and leaving them cemented in place.

Will moans as his body sucks on Hannibal greedily, milking him as much as possible. He’s not sure if he even came or not. The satisfaction of his mate is enough for now.

Hannibal releases his neck and Will can feel pinpricks of pain left in its wake. His shirt is torn in half and Will trembles from his Alpha's strength. He squeezes around Hannibal’s knot and Hannibal groans, the sound mixing with a growl. 

He pins Will’s arms down as if he would dare to move and Will can feel his fangs hovering over their bonding mark. Hannibal opens the bond again and Will cries his name as he orgasms. White-hot pleasure erupts through him and he can feel a gush slick and Hannibal's cum leak down his thighs. 

When Hannibal's knot finally deflates he pulls back. More of their fluids drip out of Will’s sore hole and his sweatpants are ruined. Stained with dirt and grass, soaked with sweat and cum.

But the beast is not yet done with him.

When Will tries to sit up he’s manhandled down onto his back. He gasps as his world is turned and squints up at the light. The trees are swaying slowly with the breeze, and he can feel a stray stick settling in the tangle of his hair. His shirt has been tossed to the side, ripped cleanly down the center, and he’s bare against the cold soil. Hannibal’s palms press into his stomach and slide up his chest, digging dirt and sweat into his skin.

Will looks down and can see that Hannibal is still hard, cock flushed and wet. His mouth is red with Will’s blood, teeth stained, and beads of rubies drip down his chin.

Will whines, wanting to lick him clean and Hannibal’s red eyes snap to him. He bares his fangs, growling, but Will isn’t afraid of this beast. He reaches with a shaky hand and cups Hannibal’s cheek, thumb catching a drip, and spreads the blood over Hanniba’s cheek. 

Hannibal’s tongue flicks out against the pad of Will’s thumb, expression starting to soften. Will smiles and murmurs, “Mount me again, Alpha.” 

Hannibal slips off one of Will’s shoes and his eyes shine as he rips the garment down his legs, letting it bundle onto his other foot. He grabs Will behind his knees and folds him in half until he’s touching his chest. Hannibal fills his nose with the smell of his Omega, breathing deeply against the soft skin of Will’s thigh before he parts his jaws and bites

Will moans and his muscles twitch. He’ll be decorated from head to toe by the brush of Hannibal’s teeth, marked with blood and painted with bruises. A masterpiece of Hannibal’s design that he’ll feel for weeks.

Hannibal doesn’t give Will time to adjust before he’s sinking back into him, and Will chokes on the air as he’s suddenly filled again. He reaches around Hannibal and digs his nails into his back, feeling the shirt tear under his nails. Hannibal snarls and grabs Will’s hands to pin them down over his head. 

Will turns his head to expose his neck, apologizing to the Alpha for acting rash, even if he doesn’t feel sorry. Hannibal’s growl rides down Will’s chest and pools heat into his stomach, producing more slick around his hard cock. He moans as Hannibal marks him again with another bite, sucking his blood after breaking through the skin. The wounds on his back sting like wasps as the earth settles into the breaks, rubbing ruthlessly. 

The sounds of Hannibal slamming into Will echos obscenely through the woods around them, wet and loud. Will is hard and leaking against his stomach, pushing down against Hannibal’s thrusts as best he can to chase his end. Will is drooling and he’s in pain but he feels as light as a feather.

Hannibal’s hands will leave bruises on his wrists as he loses the feeling in his fingertips, and he’s lost count of how many times Hannibal has bitten him. There’s another one on his right breast, and he can feel Hannibal sink his teeth around a nipple. 

Will knows Hannibal is close when his thrusts start losing rhythm. “Please,” Will begs, gasping when Hannibal brushes against his prostate. “I need your knot, Hannibal, please.” 

Hannibal moans Will’s name, breath hot against Will’s skin as he shivers through his orgasm, knot filling and fastening them together for a second time. Will arches as much as he can under Hannibal’s weight and groans, cock twitching as he cums between their chests. 

Will is panting. His heart is hammering in his chest and he feels _whole_. Hannibal’s seed fills up every crevice that the Omega needs satisfied, and the blood that drips from his body feels like the relief you feel when draining an infection. Hannibal’s hands release his writs and his arms shiver as blood rushes back into his digits. 

When he finally floats down from the high, Will feels his chest vibrating and realizes Hannibal is purring. His nose tucked into Will’s neck and he’s nuzzling him gently. Will smiles and answers with a purr of his own. 

“You smell amazing,” Hannibal slurs as he licks Will’s scent gland, and Will can’t help but chuckle as he feels pretty drunk himself. He idly cards his fingers through Hannibal’s hair as they wait for his knot to go down, moaning softly when Hannibal rolls his hips. He clenches down onto his knot, trying to keep everything inside but he’s already been leaking. 

“Fuck. I should have brought a plug,” Will says with a sigh, and Hannibal laughs softly as he lifts himself from Will’s chest. He looks down at his mate who smiles as he sees that the red of Hannibal’s eyes has dulled in color, the amber cresting back through. Will bites his lip, bruised and red as they are. “Thank you,” he murmurs, hand slipping down to cover the old bonding mark he had returned to Hannibal not long ago. 

Hannibal’s smile almost takes Will’s breath away. His lips and chin are still stained red with his blood and Will can taste the iron as they kiss. He can feel Hannibal’s admiration, love, pride, and it settles deep inside his heart. Their beasts had circled one another, and now rest together again between their ribs.

Will sighs when Hannibal’s knot deflates, slipping out of him with a rush of cum and slick. Hannibal tucks himself back into his pants before grabbing the tatters of Will’s shirt and using it to clean his stomach. They’re both a mess of sweat, dirt, and blood and Will feels as close to Hannibal as he does when they hunt together.

Will doesn’t mind Hannibal doting on him as he grabs his ankle to slip his leg back into the hole of his sweat pants, pulling the fabric up to his hips. He finds his shoe next and slips that onto his foot as well. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Hannibal asks when Will winces as he sits up, his lower back sore. He runs his hand through his dirty hair and lets out a breathily chuckle, nodding. 

“I’m good, sweetheart. All green.” Hannibal smiles and reaches out to help him stand. Will takes his hands and gets his legs under himself, though every muscle in him feels like jello. 

Hannibal keeps a solid arm around his waist and they walk slowly back to the house. They both can’t stop purring, and every once in awhile one of them will tilt into the other to nuzzle into them. 

When they finally reach the house Will almost collapses onto the porch, spent and exhausted. Hannibal catches him and gets him to the bed inside, kissing his forehead gently after he lays him down. 

“I will grab you water, then draw a bath,” he says before pulling away and Will yawns, his jaw cracking. When Hannibal returns with a glass he asks that Will empty it before he comes back down to get him. Not wanting to disappoint Will drowns it in three large gulps before falling asleep. 

He’s awoken by water touching his skin as he’s lowered into the tub, hissing when the liquid touches every scrape and wound. His mate gently lowers his head onto a thick towel that rests on the lip of the tub and after the initial pricks against the marks along his skin, they soothe into a gentle warmth. 

“There are herbs and oils in the water. To help with the pain and healing,” Hannibal murmurs as he dips a handtowel into the bath and rings it out over Will’s head. 

“Mm’not surprised,” Will drawls with a tired smile. He keeps his eyes closed as the water cascades down his face and over his hair, purring softly until he falls back asleep under Hannibal’s attention. 

Will is being lowered back into bed the next time he awakens. He can feel bandages rub against the sheets as Hannibal pulls them up and he whines softly when Hannibal doesn’t immediately join him. 

“I will be right back, mylimasis,” Hannibal breathes against his damp hair, pressing a kiss there before he backs away. Will forces himself to stay awake, glaring at the spot next to him in bed. He can hear the pipes running as the shower is turned back on upstairs. Hannibal has mercy on him and doesn’t take long cleaning up. He dries efficiently and slips into a pair of fresh briefs before padding back down to join Will in bed. 

Will plasters himself to Hannibal’s side and nuzzles into his neck, taking in the fresh scent of his clean skin. Hannibal purrs and wraps his arms around him, being mindful of the bandages as he pulls Will in close. Will falls back asleep easily to the vibrations of his mate’s soothing purr, and the steady beating of his heart under his ear.

He dreams of deer and panthers as they play together next to a quiet stream.


End file.
